Dead Men Tell No Tales
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Will's entire cabin begins rebelling against him, and on the third day he seeks help from his boyfriend Nico. WillxNico. Solangelo.


**Warning: my author's notes are really just filled with random statements and thoughts.**

 **I feel like Will would force Nico to watch all these movies, unaware that Nico picks things up here and there, so Will makes him watch Pirates of the Caribbean and Nico starts calling Will 'love' all the time, but Will thinks Nico's adorable when he does this so he really doesn't care.**

 **And I'm sitting here typing with a poptart in my mouth.**

 **This started out as a different prompt but about halfway through I realized I should just start over for the prompt because this really didn't connect with it but I still kept the writing because I figured you guys would appreciate it. Hopefully.**

Nico's cabin door suddenly slammed shut. Startled, the son of Hades looked up from the book he was reading in bed. The scene before him was quite the unusual one. It wasn't uncommon for Will to be tired at the end of a long day in the infirmary, but here he was at about eight in the morning, shuffling across the Hades cabin. When he reached his boyfriend's bed, the son of Apollo flopped onto it wordlessly.

Nico stared at the facedown mass next to him and raised an eyebrow. After carefully doggy earring his page, he put the book on his nightstand and loosely wrapped an arm around the waist of the adjacent boy.

"What's the matter love?" Nico asked, a hint of his Italian accent sounding.

Will muttered something unintelligible into the comforter, followed by some grumbling. It wasn't often that he did this, but Nico knew that it always had something to do with the Apollo campers. Although Will didn't like to admit it, they often banded together against their counselor to get their way.

"I didn't quite catch that Sunshine," Nico replied.

"I said my entire cabin is rebelling," Will groaned before pushing his head back into a pillow.

Nico chuckled in response, "I got that from your tone. What exactly are they doing this time?"

Will shifted to lean on his arms and look at Nico, "I think you mean what _aren't_ they doing. Two days ago they changed the colors of the cabin walls from straw to firefly. _Firefly._ "

"Firefly? Those bastards," Nico said, not entirely sure what Will was talking about.

He had been in the Apollo cabin the day before without noticing the slightest change besides a the faint smell of paint. It took all Nico had not to crack up at Will's antics, but the blond took no notice.

"I know," Will agreed, "And yesterday they enlisted the Hephaestus cabin to build a giant ass sun that they're now hanging from the ceiling like a- like a-" **(A/N OMG WILL IS BAYMAX AND NICO IS HIRO- sorry, continue)**

"Chandelier?" Nico provided.

"More like a disco ball," Will corrected.

"What's a disco ball?" Nico asked.

Will sometimes forgot that while Nico was a fourteen year old boy, he was also from the 1940s and often didn't know oddities from the later decades of the 20th century.

"It's-" Will cut himself off, "You know what? Chandelier works."

"I have a feeling they did something today as well didn't they," Nico rumbled.

Will groaned, "I would kill them if I wasn't sure you would do it first."

Nico looked up at this, wondering what exactly the Apollo cabin did that would induce his rage. There were obviously things that the other campers did that irked him, but he hadn't threatened to kill anyone in weeks. Okay _week_. _Singular_.

"This is where you're going to say I need to go outside and see it, right?" Nico asked.

"You need to go outside and see it!" Will confirmed. "Although I'm confiscating your sword first."

Nico slid his sword out of its sheath and handed it over to Will before heaving himself up and off the bed. Will didn't particularly like the cold feeling Nico's sword gave off so he put in on the bed and took Nico's hand, leading him to the site of the Apollo cabin's newest stunt. The son of Hades winced a bit at the bright sunlight but when he saw what Will was talking about his jaw dropped and the sun became the least of his worries.

Suspended from the porch of the Apollo cabin was a gigantic banner covered in so much black and yellow it looked like a bumble bee. Scrawled across it in big bubble letters were the words ' _Will and Niko 4eva.'_

Will half expected shadows to start rolling off of his boyfriend, but instead he received the shocking sight of Nico's entire face filled with a bright red color and his head hung in embarrassment.

"I tried taking the banner down, mostly because of how they misspelled your name," Will explained, "but they must have put some sort of magic on it because I can't get close enough to actually do anything."

Nico didn't say a word. He simply walked up to the cabin and turned the doorknob. The door creaked open to Kayla and Austin sitting on a top bunk on the left side of the cabin. There were a few other scattered children of Apollo who paid Nico and Will no heed, but the two on the bunk grinned when they saw the red tips of Nico's ears.

"How's lover boy and lover boy's boyfriend?" Austin smirked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kayla remarked sarcastically.

Nico walked a few feet to one of the posts holding up the bunk and with one strike snapped it in half, sending Kayla and Austin tumbling off the side with yells of surprise. The son of Hades walked away, taking the hand of a flabbergasted Will, and walked out of the cabin.

"So what's for breakfast?" Nico asked, looking at Will though his long bangs.

 **As for my outburst, sorry again, and I know people have pointed it out before, but the details make it ever more true. First of all, Hiro and Nico sorta look alike with the dark hair and everything, and both of them lost an older sibling and were really out of it for a while even though they had older friends who tried to make everything better, but things didn't truly get better until the healer came along and then they still tried to push the healer away and went into a dark moment before the healer brought them back omg they are so like each other it's killing me. w**


End file.
